creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gumball's Final Fight
Before I start, I am still a Gumball fan as of January 2020 and this is for entertainment purposes. Before the Story You know about Peppa Pig, right? The show that came from 2004 and is on NickJr. Well, recently Nickelodeon noticed an episode about all of The Amazing World of Gumball characters competing and fighting against all Peppa Pig characters from old to new, and you know that Gumball's team won. Nickelodeon then was shocked about the episode and they wrote a letter and sended it to Cartoon Network Studios about the episode. Dear Christina Miller (President and CEO of Cartoon Network) We here at Nickelodeon would like to inform you about the Gumball vs Peppa Pig episode. We have noticed you have used our characters from an educational television show made by Nickelodeon and aired on NickJr without our consent. We would kindly like to ask you to not steal our characters, trademarks or logos without our consent again or else your company or business, which is Cartoon Network, could get sued for plagiarism. We appreciate how amazing the episode was animated and edited, but just try to keep things as your own, not anyone else's work. Regards, Nickelodeon CEO and President, Brian Robbins Cartoon Network accepted Nickelodeon's letter and all, but they were secretly working on a sequel of the Gumball vs Peppa Pig battle episode named "Gumball's Final Fight". The episode was never aired on television to avoid Nickelodeon from writing another letter to CN and being sued for stealing the Peppa Pig characters. Story Setting: Takes place in the year 2027, in Arizona, US Story I was driving my Tesla Model X to Goodwill to buy more tech to smash for my series (yes it is real outside this story) called DMA9 Smashing. I drove back to my house to go in my backyard to begin filming, but when I went through my garage I saw a Blu-ray of the sequel copy I mentioned before on the ground. I picked it up and put it in my computer's DVD player to watch before doing the smashing video. The DVD menu had a normal Gumball background in it, but for some reason the DVD had almost all of the Gumball deleted scenes, but surprisingly I found one full episode called GumFinalFight.avi. I clicked on it and then for some reason, there was a warning screen with a black background saying "WARNING: The following special you are about to see might blow your mind. Viewer discretion is advised." on the bottom with the 2010 CN logo on the top, but I just ignored it 'cause I didn't really care. It started to play the episode. Being confused, both the Peppa Pig and Gumball theme songs were playing at the same time, but I thought it was for the special episode. A title card then appeared saying "Gumball's Final Fight" with a blue background in it, not a galaxy moving background as usual. It started with Gumball and Darwin walking across the sidewalk in Elmore talking about random stuff. Then out of nowhere, a teleporter which looked like a wormhole appeared. Darwin noticed it and was worried, but Gumball thought it would take them somewhere peaceful. Gumball then grabs Darwin's hand and they both enter the wormhole looking teleporter. It then cut to static about between 3 to 5 seconds, then is shows both Gumball and Darwin in a different universe which was actually the Peppa Pig universe. Both characters were confused, but I was not. "I wonder if this is the universe of that rotten Peppa." said Gumball frustratedly. Darwin just walked around and was acting lazy for some reason. Gumball, in which case was acting very mature at this point as he searched for Peppa Pig. He looked around his house and then found Peppa Pig and George Pig with an emoji expression ��. Gumball was starting to get nervous as Peppa slowly moved her head towards Gumball and said "We meet again, Gumball. I want revenge after you defeated me last time." Gumball agrees to start a fight with Peppa Pig, but before that, Peppa was holding Mr. Dinosaur as George said "DINE-SAW!" Peppa then threw the toy on top of the roof while George tried to get but failed to. He then started his usual annoying crying. Gumball was irritated by it and got out a knife and started to stab George under 100 times really fast until George stopped crying. There was real life blood coming out of George as Gumball said to George "No more crying is better and you suck!". Peppa then get really angry at Gumball and they both started a fight (first round). First Round Gumball's powers: '''about 60 kicks, 194 punches, 59 super-sayans and 1,933 chokes '''Peppa's powers: 45 kicks, 93 punches and 7 chokes Status Peppa Pig: Lost Gumball: Won After Gumball won, he cheered, he clapped, he was eager to see himself won. But Peppa Pig, is... a.... different story. Peppa had several extreme bruises, cuts and looks like she's been eating a large LEGO. There was also tons and tons of blood on her, her legs and arms and her nose were completely cut off. Gumball did had minimal bruises on himself, which wasn't really that bad. I was also happy that Gumball won and I gave Peppa a big boo. It then showed Mommy Pig and Daddy Pig walking back to their home. That is, until they found Peppa's almost dead body on the ground. Mommy Pig started to cry and got really mad. "WHO WOULD HAVE DONE THIS!!!" yelled Mommy Pig angrily. Gumball was really nervous and worried at this point as I pretended to comfort him. Mommy Pig then went inside her house and was on full deep rage. She started to break multiple stuff in the house and demolished some of the house with a sledgehammer. Daddy Pig then came up to Gumball and told him if he killed Peppa. Gumball said "Um, well let's just say that I WANT YOU TO DIE!!". After he said that, he got out a chainsaw and cut open Daddy Pig's body open and then called him names such as "fatty" and etc. He then started a second round. Second Round Gumball's powers: '''900 kicks and punches, 8397 super-sayans and 533 chokes '''Daddy Pig's powers: '''421 kicks, 9 punches, 3 super-sayans and 1 choke '''Status Daddy Pig: Lost Gumball: was about to lose, but won Gumball did the same thing when he won as in the first round ending, but Daddy Pig looked really horrid to me. He had a lot of organs and blood coming out of him, including half of his head chopped off. And of course, he was dead. Gumball only got two cuts and several more minimal bruises, but he was ok. Peppa's friends then randomly showed up and told Peppa if she wanted to play, but they then noticed Peppa's dead body and almost all of them started crying loudly. Gumball was highly annoyed at the crying and then the next scene was completely out of control. Gumball got out a sword with the most sharpest point in the world (more sharper than a knife) and cut off Suzy Sheep's head, Danny Dog's head, Zoey Zebra's head and Rebecca Rabbit's head open and ate the insides. The rest of her friends were all being choked to death by Gumball. And the sword was so sharp, that if one single person would touch it a teeny tiny bit, they would start bleeding in just a femtosecond. Then Gumball had enough of fighting. He took Darwin and said to him as the teleporter reappears "It will be ok, Darwin. We will both be safe.". Gumball snapped his finger after that and then Fortnite's The End event happened, but in the Peppa Pig universe. Both Gumball and Darwin then went into the teleporter and it disappeared. After the black hole showed up, the screen glitched out and made distortion effects. It then cut ot a message saying "Peppa Pig is over" in blood red. It then cut to the ending credits. I was actually not scared. I actually gotta say, it was a combination of scariness and awesomeness, but either way it was really awesome to see Peppa Pig lose and Gumball winning. I took the disc out and actually kept it just in case. Aftermath Cartoon Network thought they wouldn't get caught my Nickelodeon, until December came around and they found out about it. Nickelodeon then had to write another letter to Cartoon Network. Dear Christina Miller (CEO and President of Cartoon Network) It seems like you may have thought it would be a good idea to make a sequel of your special episode we told you about before and to keep it private. Well, think again. We have founded the sequel episode via coding and viewed it. We here at Nickelodeon would like to inform you to not use our characters, trademarks and/or logos without our permission. This has been the second time you have been caught red-handed and would like to ask you to never do this again. Regards, Brian Robbins (CEO and President of Nickelodeon) Cartoon Network replied to Nickelodeon back about the episode after reading Nick's letter. Dear Brian Robbins (President and CEO of Nickelodeon) We here at Cartoon Network would like to apologize for any inconvenience about the episode we made, including the sequel. The reason why we had to make the episode is because the CEO of Leap Inc. (check out LeapFrog on Fanon Wiki), Damian Marin requested us to make it. The next time we need to, we will promise to ask with your consent to use your characters, trademarks and/or logos. Thank you for taking time to read this. Regards, Christina Miller (President and CEO of Cartoon Network) Nickelodeon understanded and gave them some more chances... The End. P.S. This took me a few days to finish. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Scarisome (Scary + Awesome)